Sylvan Elves
fr:Hautes Lignées elfiques The Sylvan Elves, also known as the Trewi, the Faire and as the Woodland FaeFaction info from T9A Webpage, are a playable faction in the game The 9th Age: Fantasy Battles. They are an elven ethnic group native to the Kingdom of Wyscan, in the great forest of Wyscan. They are also found in other forests around the world. Part of the Sylvan Elves faction are also the Tree Spirits, living trees both fight and live alongside the Trewi. The Kingdom of Wyscan is ruled by the Cadaron and Amryl, the Forest King and Queen, both supernal beings. History Main article: Elves The Trewi are supposedly the oldest and truest elven civilizationJorge Zamoran; An account of the peoples, nations and monsters which inhabit the world: Sylvan Elves (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p138). Like all elves, they trace their origins to the First Age, where they were slaves to the Saurians The World Hymn: The 1st Age (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p126). The slaves rebelled, supposedly lead by the elves. Jorge Zamoran; An account of the peoples, nations and monsters which inhabit the world: Elves (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p138) many elves migrated out of the forest. Those that did became known as the Arandai. They built towns and towers in Vetia, and eventually build boat to conquer the rivers and the seas. They colonised Celeda Ablan and made it their home. Account by Rodomonte (The 9th Scroll, issue 9, p21) The elves that remained in Vetia, in the forests, became the Trewi. The Arandai are said to have returned to Vetia at some point. When they did, they gave the dwarves logging rights of the forests. This upset the Trewi living there who retaliated against the dwarves. The dwarves saw this as a breach of agreement, and so animosity between all three factions was sparked. Account by Rodomonte (The 9th Scroll, issue 9, p21) Geography .|left]] The Trewi people are centred in the Kingdom of Wyscan, but they do exist all around the world. Some are of different tribes and different cultures. The extent to which they are all connected is unknown. There are theories of the Trewi being able to travel great distances by magically linking their different realms. Informative text about the Sylvan Elves (The 9th Scroll, issue 8, p20) Wyscan Main article: Wyscan The forest of Wyscan lies north of the White Mountains, on the border between the Empire of Sonnstahl and the Kingdom of Equitaine. The river Gewache flows trough the forest. Meradus Gercator (962 A.S.) Map of the Lands and People of the 9th Age (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p125) Landmarks Wyscan in known for the following landmarks: * Yshwythal Mathys Dufour (957 A.S.) Tales of the Fey - Tome 1: Beneath the Boughs, an account by Thomas the Bard: Sylvan Enchanters (T9A:FB Sylvan Elves, v0.202.2, p14) * Tabrac * Ganamli Religion Main article: Elven deities The Trewi worship a pantheon of gods, . Their pantheon is lead by Amhair the AllfatherEmerentius (907 A.S.) A Study of the Gods: The Allfather (T9A:FB Sylvan Elves, v0.202.2, p9) and Moritaur the Phantom Queen Emerentius (907 A.S.) A Study of the Gods: The Phantom Queen (T9A:FB Sylvan Elves, v0.202.2, p14) . Economy The Trewi are said to have rudimentary sort of economy. Supposedly they have no currency, and they do not barter. Instead, they trade in gifts. Informative text about the Sylvan Elves (The 9th Scroll, issue 8, p20) Government The Kingdom of Wyscan is a monarchy, ruled by a pair of supernal beings, a king and queen. Most likely these are Cadaron, the Forest King and Amryl, the Forest Queen Emerentius (907 A.S.) A Study of the Gods: Earthly Descendants (T9A:FB Sylvan Elves, v0.202.2, p19). Supposedly there is some sort of artefact in the heart of Wyscan that allows them to remain indefinitely in the Mortal Realm, but supplying them with power of the Immortal. Though sometimes they leave the forest, the King to go on hunts to collect trophies and the queen to tend her gardens around the world. When they do, they loose connection to this power source and are soon lost upon the Veil. Eventually they return, supposedly when summoned. Account from a Highborn journal (The 9th Scroll, issue 8, p20) There is no single source that specifically names Cadaron and Amryl as monarchs of Wyscan. However, one source names them as gods walking the earth as king and queen of the forests. Another states that the king and queen of Wyscan are supernal beings, which descriptions that match that of Cadaron and Amryl, though never mentioning their names . Many of the Lords and Ladies of the forest are said to answer directly to the king and queen of the forest. Mathys Dufour (956 A.S.) Tales of the Fey - Tome 1: Beneath the Boughs, an account by Thomas the Bard: Lords of the Forest (T9A:FB Sylvan Elves, v0.202.2, p12) Culture The Trewi are believed to make no distinction of gender within their society. They do have class system though, consisting of nobles, scholars and commoners. Some groups are said to live outside of the system though, such as the Blade Dancers and the Wild Huntsmen.Informative text about the Sylvan Elves (The 9th Scroll, issue 8, p20) The Trewi are said to live very closely with nature. Their homes, called groves, are built with function, beauty and defence in mind. Supposedly are woven from live trees and clinging plants. Their Druids and scholars encourage the branches of the trees to develop into the desired shapes. Still alive, the buildings themselves are said to grow, the largest halls also being the oldest. Informative text about the Sylvan Elves (The 9th Scroll, issue 8, p20) The Blade Dancers of the Trewi have been compared to the bards of Equitaine. They are said to dance to convey information, stories, with skill that make it seem more real than any song can.Mathys Dufour (957 A.S.) Tales of the Fey - Tome 1: Beneath the Boughs, an account by Thomas the Bard: Blade Dancers (T9A:FB Sylvan Elves, v0.202.2, p23) The Trewi have also been said to carry the oldest songs of the elven kin, yet are also said to have no written language Interview with Sigmund Selig, the Great Sage, seventh session (The 9th Scroll, issue 17, p10) . . Tree spirits are part of the Sylvan Elf society. It is said that they usually are reclusive and keeps to themselves, but during festivities, such as the great Moot at the time of Waryba, they mingle with the elves.Mathys Dufour (956 A.S.) Tales of the Fey - Tome 1: Beneath the Boughs, an account by Thomas the Bard: Elven Steeds (T9A:FB Sylvan Elves, v0.202.2, p32) Military The Trewi are said to not be warlike in their nature. Mathys Dufour (957 A.S.) Tales of the Fey - Tome 1: Beneath the Boughs, an account by Thomas the Bard: Protectors of the Woods (T9A:FB Sylvan Elves, v0.202.2, p17) and Dryad.]] The sources about the Sylvan Elves military seldom use the names of the units as they are called in the game of The 9th Age: Fantasy Battle (which are also used on this wiki). Instead they are mostly talked about in groups of their military service. Unless otherwise specified, green texts in this section specify the names of the units part of these groups. The source for this information is v1.0.0 of T9A:FB Sylvan Elves, which contained the rules of the units in each section of background. Sylvan Militia The Sylvans are said to have a standing militia Mathys Dufour (957 A.S.) Tales of the Fey - Tome 1: Beneath the Boughs, an account by Thomas the Bard: Eyes in the Wind (T9A:FB Sylvan Elves, v0.202.2, p18) . The militia consists of Sylvan Archers and Heath Riders. Protectors of the Woods Some of the Trewi choose to devote themselves to the protection of their kin, these take up the spear . These act as respected guards in the halls of the lords, peacekeepers in the groves and as spear walls on the battlefield. In their role as peacekeepers they uphold the unwritten laws of the forest, which keep them somewhat excluded from society. Some of the Forest Guard choose to forsake the spear and instead take up the glaive, . These Trewi leave their groves to stand guard over the most dangerous parts of their forest. They are the first line of defence against invasions, and must hold the enemy back while the rest of the sylvan military gathers. They act as the anchor for the battle line when the Trewi fight outside of their forests. Eyes in the Wind From the archers of the militia, the best ones are chosen to become Sentinels. These are trained as monster hunters and guerrilla fighters. They use poison to coat the tips of their arrows. The sentinels are also known as ultimate survivalists and masters of the forest world, who use their skills as hunters to benefit their kin. The most adapt and skilled of the sentinels can in turn be asked to join a band of Pathfinders. These live nomadic lives, far from the Trewi society, yet are highly respected when they do make an appearance. Theya re said to be epitome of silent death from afar. Kestrel Knights The Kestreal Knights are a class of knights among the Trewi who favour airborne steeds. Mathys Dufour (957 A.S.) Tales of the Fey - Tome 1: Beneath the Boughs, an account by Thomas the Bard: Kestrel Knights (T9A:FB Sylvan Elves, v0.202.2, p20) Tree Spirits Main article: Tree Spirits Tree Spirits are tree-like beings, sometimes described in appearance as a as fusion of elf and forest Thomas the Bard (919 A.S.) A tale of the summer of 894 A.S. (T9A:FB Sylvan Elves, v0.202.2, p26). Sometimes, the tree spirits are used in war, fighting alongside the Trewi Faction info from T9A Webpage Mathys Dufour (957 A.S.) Tales of the Fey - Tome 1: Beneath the Boughs, an account by Thomas the Bard: Epilogue (T9A:FB Sylvan Elves, v0.202.2, p58). Magic Use The Trewi, like other elves, have a natural affinity for magic, they use magic to speak to the land around them On races and their magic (The 9th Scroll, issue 5, p8) . They also use it to shape nature, slowly turning trees into homes and buildings Informative text about the Sylvan Elves (The 9th Scroll, issue 8, p20) . Another common usage is to travel large distances in moments, through the means of a mysterious mist. Mathys Dufour (957 A.S.) Tales of the Fey - Tome 1: Beneath the Boughs, an account by Thomas the Bard: Sylvan Enchanters (T9A:FB Sylvan Elves, v0.202.2, p14) The forests of the Trewi are said to have spells older than time cast upon them. Spells that stop the passage of seasons to create glades and groves of eternal spring. In battle, a magic users of the Trewi are to use spells to confound their foes. Causing hallucination or even driving them to suicide. They also cause their foes to perceive the passage of time at a slower rate. They can also summon the fury of a mother bear defending her cubs, The Druids of the Sylvan Elves have access to the following paths: * Cosmology * Druidism * Shamanism The magic using Tree Spirits have access to the following paths: * Divination * Druidism Sources Category:Factions Category:Sylvan Elves Category:Wyscan fr:Elfes sylvestres